


All my flaws

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: “You really are not the Seb I used to know huh?”





	All my flaws

**Author's Note:**

> My head is all over the place. Needed to voice some things I’ve thought about myself. 
> 
> Also I needed to actually write again.

Sebastian sighs softly, looking up at the stars shining down from the sky. If he tries he could trace their shapes. The constellation of Leo with Regulus shining brightly from within to the familiar pattern of the Little Dipper. The stars were bright and uncomplicated, unlike life it seemed.

Lewis quietly moves onto the porch Sebastian is sitting on and sits down comfortably besides him, gazing up at the night sky too.

“Do you think all our problems are small compared to the stars?” Sebastian asks softly, turning his gaze away to look at Lewis.

“In the sense that we’re small compared to them?” Lewis questions.

Sebastian nods, sighing. “You look at them and suddenly realise how small and insignificant you truly are....”

“Bullshit.” Lewis murmurs. “I look at the stars and see infinite worlds and possibilities. Hope that there is more to life then what we have.”

“Well you would.” Sebastian replies. “You see the light and the good.” He picks at a thread of his trousers. “You look to the stars while the rest of us lie in the gutter and aim at the moon.”

Lewis gives him a look. “Really?”

Sebastian shrugs again and rubs a hand over his eyes. “You know when you’re offered something you know the old you would accept but this new scared you doesn’t want to?” He asks softly.

“Not really, but I can guess where your mind is at.” Lewis says softly. “Do you not feel like you should be number one?”

Sebastian nods gently. “Me and Kimi, we raced. There was no number one or two. Being number one is a lot more responsibility. A lot more pressure. If anything the last year has taught me how breakable I am and how I need to put myself back together again.”

Lewis places a hand on his leg gently. “You really are not the Seb I used to know huh?”

“I guess not.” Sebastian gives him a weak smile.

“I still think he’s there, just waiting to come out. With the right love and support he can come back.” Lewis says softly, squeezing his knee. “You’ve got the heart of a wolf. You’ve just got to realise this.”

“Don’t you mean heart of a lion?” Sebastian asks with a soft smile.

Lewis shakes his head. “Wolves are built to survive. Strong and fast. Willing to do whatever it takes so the Pack survives. You can lead the team Seb. I know you can. You’re ready to lead them.”

Sebastian leans his head on his shoulder and huffs a soft sigh. “You think he will return? The old confident me?”

Lewis wraps his arm around his shoulder and kisses his head lovingly.

“I have no doubt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
